Notes and Cheesy Pick-Up Lines
by allykatx
Summary: It had all started when Hermione got a note in Potions class- one-shot


**I don't own **Harry Potter

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I.**_

It was eerie quiet in the dungeons; I sat quietly at my desk as I wrote quickly across the parchment for my essay about the love potion, Amortentia. My honey-brown eyes slid over to see a slip of paper on my desk. I carefully opened it up to see letters.

_Hey Granger - M_

**What? – G**

_I'm bored – M_

**Whatever, get back to your essay Malfoy – G**

_Nah, I'd rather talk to you _

**Go away before Snape catches us**

_No_

**Yes**

_No_

**Yes**

_NO_

**YES**

"Miss Granger, is everything alright?" Snape drawled, his harsh voice cutting through the air. His cold eyes bored into my skin. I meekly nodded; he retreated back to his work.

_Way to go Granger_

**Shut up**

_N-o-p-e *smirk* _

**Ugh! Stop talking to me, you…you ferret!**

_You know you love me~_

**Oh my god, shut up!**

_You know you care~_

**Malfoy SHUT UP!**

_Okay, okay _

**Thank god**

_Are you a parking ticket?_

**Why?**

'_Cause you got fine written all over you_

**Shut up**

_Do you have a map?_

**UGH**

_I'm getting lost in your eyes_

"Granger! Malfoy! Detention!" Snape hissed; his eyes narrowed at us. We nodded stiffly and while the rest of class snickered. I swiftly glared at the toe-headed ferret who was whistling like nothing was wrong. When all of the class (even Snape) left, leaving Malfoy and I alone, I shot an icy glare at him.

"Great! Just great! You got me in trouble! Ugh I can't be-" I got silenced with a pair of lips crushed onto mine, when they left, he smirked with his face near mine.

"You know you talk a lot Granger?" with that he left the dungeons leaving me awestruck.

"MALFOY!"

_(and that's how it all got started)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**II.**_

_Hey baby, you must be a light switch_

**Oh god**_, please_**, please don't start**

_Cuz everytime I see you, you turn me-_

"Ouch-hey! What was that for?" He shot an icy glare at me, rubbing his reddened cheek. I shrugged and whistled away

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**III.**_

_Do you have a Band-Aid?_

***groans***** Not again!**

_I just scraped my knee falling for you_

…**.shut up….**

I glared at him, daring to continue his cheesy pick-up lines. Malfoy threw his hands up in the air like he was surrendering.

"Damn, if being sexy is a crime, you'd be guilty as-"

Then I dumped my pumpkin juice on his head and stormed off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IV.**_

_Grangerrrr~_

**Ugh, what?**

_I'm boreddd_

**Then do something about it**

_But I don't wannnaaaa_

**Stop whining like a little kid Malfoy**

_Hmph, whatever_

…**.ok?...**

_Your lips look so lonely_

**NO! **

_Would they like to meet mine?_

***bangs head on table***** **

_Did it hurt?_

**Um, what?**

_When you fell out of heaven?_

**God dammit Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**V.**_

I sat in my desk at Transfiguration class, writing down the steps to change a goblet into a rabbit. A note was slipped upon my desk; I rolled my eyes as I read the note.

_I must be a snowflake_

**Oh no**

_Because I've fallen for you_

**Anddd there it is**

_Hello, I'm a thief_

**WHY ME?**

_And I'm here to steal your heart _

**Shut the bloody hell up!**

_Fine geez_

**Finally**

_Is there an airport nearby?_

**Huh?**

_Or is that just my heart taking off_

**Will you shut up already?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IV. **_

_Will you go out with me?_

I stared at the parchment with widened eyes; I never expected this. Red tint was caked on my cheeks. I scribbled down my answer and gave it to him.

**I'll think about it **

_Take your time love, because if beauty were time_

**Huh? **

_You'd be eternity ;)_

**Oh dear lord, shut up already!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**VII.**_

White flurries landed on me, I outstretched my hand, the flakes melted on my glove. I breathed inhaling the chilly air. I hummed a tune while walking nearby the lake.

"Hey Granger" A voice piped up, I spun around to meet the sliver eyes of Draco Malfoy; I raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know I'm not perfect but when I gave you that note in Potion's class, I felt a connection or a spark. I thought it would be funny if I hit on you; but soon fell for you. I know I made your life a living hell for the past couple years and I know you must hate me but- I really, and I do mean, really love you Hermione" Draco breathed, "So you can reject me right now and I will never bother-"

"Malfoy?" I interjected.

"Yes?"

"Shut up" I said, taking his tie by the hand and crushing his lips into mine, he looped his arms through my waist and mine around his neck. He tightened his hold; we parted for air.

"So does this mean do you'll go out with me?" He grinned ear to ear.

"Does this answer it?" I said before taking him in for another kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
